First Meeting
by IronTrekkie
Summary: The story of how Jodi Stark and Leonard Mccoy first met and became friends.


Jodi sighed staring at her menu.

"Have you decided what you wanted ma'am?" The bubbly waitress asked 'interrupting' Jodi's thoughts.

"Huh? Um...yeah whatever, give me an 8 oz steak I guess and uh... Fruit bowl or whatnot for the side" Jodi answered completely uninterested.

"Right away ma'am!" The waitress said in a cheery tone as she wrote down Jodi's order and left for the kitchen.

A few minuted passed, Jodi was still deep in her thoughts when she was once again 'rudely interrupted', this time by a younger guy with dirty blonde hair,

" hey sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?" The guy asked, horribly trying to flirt with Jodi.

"Why dont you buy me my whole dinner?" She snapped.

The blonde man took a seat across from Jodi. She stared at him unimpressed. "What?" She asked nonchalantly.

She then glanced up at who Jodi guessed was this guy's friend. He had dark brown hair and looked a little bit older than his blonde buddy.

"Is he with you?" She asked him, pointing at the "creep" who wouldnt leave her be.

"Yeah" the brown haired guy muttered, not exactly thrilled to be there.

"I am so sorry" she told him.

. The brown hair man just lightly smiled at her.

" By the way, the name's Jim Kirk" the blonde man introduced himself.

" I didnt ask for your name, did I hotshot?" She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Look miss...uh" the older guy started

"Stark. Jodi Stark" Jodi shot back.

"Well Miss Stark, I'm VERY sorry about Jim here" he apologized as he grabbed Jim's arm, urging him to get out of the booth.

Jodi lightly smiled at him" eh, no biggie" she said passively, shrugging her shoulders.

Kirk and his friend sat down at the booth behind Jodi.

She sighed in frustration, putting her head in her hands, and she focused her thoughts on what she had been thinking of before she had been approached by Jim.

She was taken out of her stupor by the sound of the waitress's voice.

"Here's your dinner ma'am! Sorry it took so long" she chimed as she placed the food on the table in front of Jodi.

"No no, it's fine" Jodi told the waitress nonchalantly.

The waitress walked away, leaving Jodi alone to eat.

She came to the realization that the steak was probably too hot to eat for now, so she grabbed a strawberry, but as soon as she swallowed it, her throat started swelling. She quickly tried to spit out the fruit, but it was too late.

She banged her hand on the table, trying to get someone's attention.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER FACE?!" Jim shouted, taking notice of Jodi, who's face was now a bight red.

His friend quickly turned around, shocked by what was happening, going into doctor mode. He rummaged through his medical container, grabbing an epipen and got up and rushed to her.

"Dont worry, Im a doctor!" He informed Jodi, who was gripped the side of the table, trying to breathe.

"This may hurt!" He grumbled as he quickly injected the epipen into her neck.

Almost immediately, the reaction went away, leaving Jodi gasping for the air she had lost as she sat back down. She looked up at the doctor, almost in shock at what he had just done.

"Are you alright Miss Stark?" The doctor asked concernedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I just had an anaphylactic fit, but yeah, I'm great" she sarcastically said.

She looked back at him"Thanks" she muttered to him.

"No problem...so made you have an allergic reaction?" He asked her.

Jodi shrugged "I'm guessing that strawberry" she commented, pointing at the remains of the fruit she had just spit out.

"So, you got a name?" She chimed.

"Leonard Mccoy"

Jodi smiled at him "Nice to meet you " she said as she held her hand out.

He shook her hand and smirked "Nice to meet you too" he commented. "Well, I better get back to my table and let you eat." He told her.

Jodi was a bit disappointed at what Dr. Mccoy said. " You can sit here, if your friend doesn't mind" she proposed.

Mccoy looked back at Jim, who seemed to be getting impatient with his friend.

He sighed " I better not. I'm afraid he may bug you again, besides,he needs a babysitter" he told her apologetically.

Jodi lightly laughed "I'm starting to like you " Jodi smirked.

Mccoy smiled at her one last time and returned to his table.

After Jodi had finished eating, she saw Mccoy and Jim head toward the door.

She got up and followed them. Once he caught up to them, she tapped Mccoy lightly on the shoulder.

He turned around, a bit surprised to see her.

" , I just wanted to say thank you again for saving my life." She said passively.

"Anytime" he smiled at her.

Jodi walked passed them and got back in her car, waving to Mccoy as she drove off.


End file.
